


I Know Her

by taylortimeless



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Lesbian, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Raelle meets Scylla at a party on the base, instantly falling for the girl’s charms.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 56
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> Not Too Soon by Throwing Muses
> 
> Creep by Radiohead
> 
> Phantom Eyes by The Buttertones

“One, two, three, four!” Raelle and her indie rock band started playing a song. All of the girls on the base jumped up excitedly to the music. They had chosen to play Not Too Soon by Throwing Muses. It was a song from the early 90s but one of Raelle’s favorites. Abigail played the drums while Tally was on guitar. The redhead’s face lit up as she scanned the crowd.

“If you’re afraid to fall I said— I know her!” Raelle sang. Raelle loved how pumped the crowd would get when they’d perform. During the middle of the song Raelle looked over the crowd. She saw a few girls that she had hooked up with, ones she even thought were cute giving them a wink. 

“She said—- why do you stare so—“ Raelle stopped mid-song when her eyes landed on a beautiful brunette with the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. She looked like a siren. Raelle couldn’t take her eyes away. Abigail and Tally gave Raelle confused looks as they kept playing. The girls in the crowd gave Raelle confused looks. The brunette smirked at Raelle causing the girl to feel butterflies in my stomach. 

“What the hell Raelle?!!” Abigail shouted, annoyed. Tally tilted her head in confusion. “Are you okay?” She asked with a worried expression. Raelle’s face turned completely red. The brunette in the audience looked slightly amused. Her smirk had became more mischievous. 

*****************  
A bonfire party was being held on the base. Some of the girls were drunk. Creep by Radiohead blasted from speakers in the background. Abigail and Libba were sparring. Abigail was being her usual typical competitive self. “And I told her no Karen, that’s not a panda! It’s a sloth!” Tally laughed slurring her words a bit. She had had a few drinks.

Everyone bursted into a fit of laughter. Raelle cracked a smile at this staring into the fire. She couldn’t get her mind off of the brunette. Who was she? The girl had been occupying her thoughts all night. Raelle felt two arms wrap around her. “Whatcha thinking about?” A voice whispered in her ear. She looked up seeing a smiling Tally. 

Long red hair spilled over Raelle’s shoulders. “Nothing” Raelle blushed. “Liar..” Tally replied, taking a seat next to her. “You’re thinking of that guuurl.” Tally replied. “How much did you drink?” Raelle asked laughing. “I don’t know...maybe...a lot!” Tally giggled. 

The night went on. The girls played never have I ever, truth or dare, and talked about a number of things. Suddenly Phantom Eyes by The Buttertones began to play from the speakers. Practically everyone stood up cheering pulling their friends and lovers to dance. “Oh my gosh I love this song! We have to!” Tally pulled Raelle up. 

Raelle laughed at this dancing along to the music. “ROAMING AROUUUUND….DOWNTOOOOWN SUMMER’S GOOONE…” Everyone sang along excitedly as they danced. Raelle danced, closing her eyes and getting lost to the music. She felt free. When she opened her eyes she was met with the familiar face of the beautiful brunette. 

Her heart rate sped up. Raelle got lost in her eyes. The brunette danced along to the music not taking her eyes off of Raelle. She wore the same smirk on her face. “Who are you?” Raelle asked over the music. The haunting sound of the music went perfectly with the girl’s almost macabre like beauty. “The devil” She replied with a laugh. Raelle tilted her head in confusion. “What?” She asked. “I’m kidding it’s Scylla!” the brunette replied flashing Raelle the most infectious smile that she had ever seen. 

She felt as though she were being put under a spell. The girls still danced along to the music. Scylla swayed her hips moving towards Raelle. She ended up dancing against Raelle from behind. Raelle’s head was spinning. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She placed her hands on Scylla’s waist. “In the same way I’ve been before…” Raelle sang along to the music. 

Scylla smirked at this turning around to face her again. When the song finally ended, Scylla fell back against Raelle before pulling away with a laugh. She turned around looking into Raelle’s eyes. Raelle wasn’t sure what it was about the girl, but she felt like a sailor being lured into the sea by a siren. 

“You’re a pretty good dancer.” Scylla smiled. “Thanks gorgeous. So are you.” Raelle replied boldly. Scylla smiled that infectious smile again followed by a laugh. “Why, Private Collar...are you flirting with me?” Scylla teased. “Maybe….yes.” Raelle replied, biting her lip. The two had gotten closer to each other. Raelle hadn’t noticed this. 

Raelle glances down at the girl’s lips. Scylla looks into her eyes giving her a daring look. Raelle couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to kiss the girl but not here. “Let’s go.” Raelle said. She took Scylla’s hand in hers pulling her away from everyone. “Ooo Private Collar. Wherever are you taking me?” Scylla asked teasingly with a smirk. 

Raelle wasn’t sure what came over her. She needed the girl now. She took her to the side of one of the buildings. “Is this okay?” Raelle asked. Scylla looked deep into the blonde’s eyes giving her a smile. She ran her hands through Raelle’s hair. Then running her hand along her face. Raelle sighed at the brunette’s soft touch. 

“Yes…” Scylla whispered dreamily. Raelle closed the gap between the two girls. Scylla’s lips were soft. Raelle pushes Scylla against the building. Scylla pulls Raelle closer until their bodies are pressed against each other. The kiss deepens passionately. Raelle could feel herself getting even more turned on by the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

Raelle could feel Scylla’s tongue begging for entrance which she granted. She tasted like raspberries. This drove Raelle mad. Their tongues fought for dominance. Raelle began lightly sucking on Scylla’s tongue earning a moan from the girl. Scylla pulled away causing Raelle to whimper at the loss of contact. Raelle looked into the haunting blue eyes. The brunette had her usual mischievous look. 

Without taking her eyes off of Raelle, Scylla unzipped her pants, letting them fall. The girl wore basic underwear. Nothing fancy since they were on base. Raelle could feel her heart pounding. She couldn’t believe what was happening. “Whatever you say princess.” Raelle smiles, lowering herself to her knees. She soon removes the brunette’s underwear revealing her glistening folds. 

Wasting no time, Raelle begins to lick the girl’s clit earning a cry from Scylla. She swirls her tongue around in circles as Scylla pushes her head closer. She begins to lightly suck away earning more cries from the brunette. Raelle couldn’t help but look up at the girl as she did this. Her eyes were closed and she still looked absolutely beautiful. Raelle wanted to do everything within her power to please the girl. 

Something about her was different. She had never felt so drawn to another person as she did with the brunette. “Oh...my goddess Raelle...I think...I’m going to...oh my…” Scylla has began riding the girl’s tongue. Raelle sped up the pace. Scylla finally came undone. “Oh my—” “—PRIVATE COLLAR!” A familiar voice boomed, startling them both. 

Looking over they see Anacostia. She looked angry. “Shit!” Raelle cursed standing up and stepping away. Scylla pulled up her pants wearing a smug look. “Give me your medals!” Anacostia ordered. Raelle couldn’t believe what happened. She was completely embarrassed. 

When they got them back they had a “D” on them. Raelle internally cursed. She looked over at Scylla who looked at her biting her lip. “Get back to your rooms now!” Anacostia ordered. The two girls began walking but Anacostia grabbed Scylla’s arm, slightly shocking the smug girl. “Stay away from her.” She says threateningly. Scylla gives her a challenging look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> Archie Marry Me by Alvvays
> 
> There She Goes by The La’s

“Hey hey, marry me Archie!” Tally sang along to the music that played in their room. She swayed along to the music. It was Archie, Marry Me by Alvvays. Raelle found it adorable how lost she was in the song. Tally does an air guitar earning a laugh from the blonde. It was noon and luckily after the party the girls were given a rest day. 

Raelle turned her attention to the window. She was lost in her thoughts. She couldn’t stop thinking about a certain brunette. Those entrancing blue eyes. They could make her do anything. That smile. Scylla has a face that looked as though it were carved by the gods themselves. “Scylla...what a beautiful name.” Raelle thought. She smiled to herself staring out the window at the bright blue sky. 

************  
“Wooohooo!” Tally shouted excitedly when Raelle kicked the ball in the goal. The girls were playing soccer with some of the girls from the other units. “Nice one Collar!” Abigail said, giving Raelle a nudge. “Thanks!” Raelle smiled. She was on a roll today. 

The girls had eventually decided to switch it up making Raelle the goalie. She had managed to get all of the balls before they could go in. Everyone cheered her on, including some of the girls that were just watching. Libba’s team was coming toward them. 

Within a matter of seconds Raelle spotted Scylla watching in the distance. Her eyes were locked on her. Raelle could feel her stomach drop. The ball flew into the goal causing the other team to cheer excitedly. “Shit!” Raelle cried. “What the hell Collar? You could have stopped that!!” Abigail cried. 

“Sorry!” Raelle replied, making a nervous face. Her eyes trailed back onto the brunette who was flashing her her signature smirk. This caused Raelle to melt. Images of the two’s encounter last night flashed through Raelle’s mind. Raelle turned a bright shade of red, continuing the game.

**********  
“How the hell did they get ahead of us? We were doing great! Seriously Raelle get it together!” Abigail cried. Abigail made her way over to some of the other girls that were walking ahead of them. “S-C-Y-L-L-A” Tally whispered in Raelle’s ear wrapping her arms around Raelle from behind and resting her head on her shoulders. “Fuck you!” Raelle replied playfully. The familiar scene of blueberries invaded her nostrils. 

Tally always smelled nice. “Awww you always know what to say!” Tally replied playfully taking her arms away from the girl and slowly making her way over to Abigail and the other girls. She gave Raelle a wave before joining them. Raelle looked up seeing Scylla standing in the far distance. The sunlight fell upon the girl’s face in the most perfect way, causing those blue orbs to light up even more. 

“Hey there princess.” Raelle greeted walking up to the girl. “Princess...I like it.” Scylla said immediately, placing her arms around the blonde’s neck. Raelle pulled her closer giving her a kiss. It was only a peck but it drove Raelle wild. The two stayed closed leaning their foreheads together. “I see you seemed to be distracted by something out there…” Scylla said with a smirk. 

“Yeah. There’s this really pretty girl I’m talking to. Pretty in a macabre sort of way. Every time I look at her I can’t seem to focus on anything.” Raelle laughed. Scylla laughed at this causing Raelle to smile. Her laugh was almost melodic. Raelle could listen to it all day. The two began to kiss again, this time slower and more passionate.

*************  
There She Goes by The La’s played on the small radio Raelle had brought with them. The girls were having a picnic by a small creek in the forest. The scene around them was picturesque. Raelle felt as though she were in a painting. 

Raelle picked up a breadstick pretending that it was a microphone beginning to sing along to the song. “Theeeeere she goooes! There she goes agaaaain! She calls my name…” Raelle wiggles her eyebrows in a goofy manner causing Scylla to laugh. “And I thought I was supposed to be the weird one.” Scylla teased before stealing another peck from the girl. 

Raelle was hit with a wave of euphoria. She never wanted this moment to end. Raelle scanned the area finding a small bed of purple lilacs. Her face lit up as she got up to pick one. Scylla watched her with blue eyes full of anticipation. Raelle returned to her placing the flower in her hair. “Purple lilacs….the beginning of love.” Raelle said with a blush. 

Scylla beamed at this softly touching the flower in her hair. “Raelle Collar, a romantic. I never would have guessed.” Scylla smiled. “Oh, I’m very romantic, princess.” Raelle winked. The two stared into each other’s eyes before leaning in and sharing another passionate kiss. Raelle felt each kiss with Scylla was better than the last. Their lips moved into a slow rhythm. 

Scylla’s tongue begged for entrance which Raelle granted. Their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths as if they were doing a dance. Raelle deepened the kiss causing Scylla to moan. Scylla ran her hands through Raelle’s hair then lightly massaging the back of her neck. Raelle sighed in sheer bliss before their kiss ended. 

Being with the girl was intoxicating. She always wanted more. Raelle lay on Scylla’s lap looking up at the girl. Scylla looked down at her with that mesmerizing smile that made Raelle’s heart feel as though it would leap from her chest. Scylla began massaging the girl’s temples which felt amazing. Raelle closed her eyes, savoring the moment. 

Scylla’s touch was magic. Raelle could stay in this moment for eternity. “Can it always be like this?” Raelle asked. “What? You laying in my lap and me giving you head massages?” Scylla asked with a smirk. “Yes please. Amazing head massages might I add.” Raelle replied. Scylla laughed at this. “I’m also told I’m a pretty good cook.” She whispered. Raelle knew it was too early to think about but she imagined coming home to Scylla’s beautiful smile, a delicious dinner, and an amazing head massage. It almost sounded like something out of the 1950s, but Raelle loved it. 

Both girls were suddenly interrupted by the sound of loud screaming. “SPREE! THE SPREE ARE HERE!” A voice cried. Raelle opened her eyes immediately sitting up. Both girls looked over at where the sound was coming from in fear. “Let’s go! We have to help them!” Raelle said. Scylla seemed hesitant but she quickly replaced it with false eagerness. This was suspicious but Raelle didn’t seem to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spree attack, Raelle and Scylla become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> The Group Who Couldn’t Say by Grandaddy
> 
> Lily (My one and only) by Smashing Pumpkins
> 
> Tom’s Diner by Suzanne Vega & DNA
> 
> Sofia by Clairo
> 
> Don’t Look Back in Anger by Oasis

The spree had taken out a large number of soldiers. Luckily the soldiers that did survive were able to take them down. Everyone had been mourning for them for the past few weeks. For a while, everyone at the camp walked around in a sad trance. 

A thunderstorm boomed from outside. Raelle stood in front of the window watching the rain pour. She looked almost empty inside. Two hands snaked around her which soon revealed to be Scylla. Scylla rests her chin on Raelle’s shoulders then gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Hello my sapphic lover.” Scylla whispered against Raelle’s ear causing the girl to crack a smile. 

Raelle’s face turned red before she turned around to face the brunette. Raelle felt that Scylla would become even more beautiful each time she looked at her. She reached out touching the girl’s face staring deep into her piercing blue eyes. “Hey there princess.” Raelle smiled. 

Scylla pulled Raelle over towards the bed with a mischievous look in her eyes. Raelle willingly went along letting the brunette push her on the bed. Raelle smiled up at the girl who smirked down at her. 

Scylla got up turning on her radio and lowering the volume. Raelle instantly missed the contact. The Group Who Couldn’t Say by Grandaddy started to play. “I love this song.” Scylla said almost sensually. She began humming along to the beginning. “The tale I’m gonna tell...is about the group who couldn’t say…” Scylla began singing softly. Raelle was mesmerized by the girl’s voice. 

Scylla climbed into the bed crawling close to Raelle. The lightning from outside illuminated Scylla’s face giving her eyes an eerie glow before they were snatched back into the darkness. Scylla lightly ran her finger along Raelle’s face making Raelle shiver. Raelle felt as though she were in a dream. Scylla began humming along beautifully to the music. 

She leaned in close licking the shell of Raelle’s ear causing her to squirm. A feeling of pleasure shot through Raelle. She began lightly sucking on her ear lobe before bringing her lips to Raelle’s. The taste of pomegranates filled Raelle’s mouth as she kissed the girl. Raelle couldn’t help but move her hands down lower giving her a tight squeeze. 

A sharp gasp came from Scylla. The brunette smirked against Raelle’s lips. Their kiss deepened as their tongues began fighting for dominance. Scylla’s hands snaked under Raelle’s shirt. Raelle shivered at the touch when she felt her play with her nipples. “Raelle?” Scylla whispered. 

Raelle opened her eyes coming face to face with her blue orbs. “Yes princess?” Raelle asked in a lustful trance. “Promise me something..” Scylla began. “Anything.” Raelle replied. Scylla snaked her hand down Raelle’s shorts beginning to massage her clit causing the girl to cry out. The girls never took their eyes off of each other. 

Something about the brunette’s eyes had a sort of evil look. But in a beautiful way. Raelle would do anything she told her. Scylla looked down at her as though she were her prey. Scylla smiled at the girl’s reaction. “Promise me that you’ll get as powerful as you can...for me?” She asked. 

Scylla began pumping her fingers in and out of Raelle causing the girl to moan. She didn’t want her to stop. “Promise?” Scylla asked again. “Y-yes. I promise.” Raelle cried. “That’s my girl.” Scylla whispered as Raelle finally came undone. Scylla took her fingers out, sucking off all of Raelle’s juices and moaning at the taste.

Raelle blushes a bright red. “Delicious.” Scylla said. Scylla pulled her in for a kiss. It grew passionate quickly. Raelle could feel Scylla’s tongue swirling through her mouth which felt amazing. Before they knew it Raelle had flipped them over, now on top. Scylla looked up at her with a dreamy smile. The lightning flashed through the window again illuminating the girl’s face. 

Scylla was a vision. Raelle was in awe. “You’re so beautiful…”Raelle said kissing the girl’s neck making her squirm. Scylla ran her hands through Raelle’s hair. Raelle began kissing lower, raising up the girl’s shirt, planting soft kisses on her breasts and stomach. “Raelle….please…” Scylla moaned grinding against her. She began kissing lower. 

*************  
“Lily...my one and only, I can hardly wait till I see her…” Raelle sang as she and her band were on stage. They had sang a bunch of their own songs that night and decided to sing a Smashing Pumpkins cover. The girls from the base all swayed along to the song below. 

When the song ended, everyone cheered. “Thanks guys!” Raelle said into the mic. The girls set down their instruments climbing off stage. Raelle was swarmed by a number of girls who shouted at her excitedly. “Thank you.” Raelle smiled giving them a few winks and a charming smile.

Abigail chuckled rolling her eyes at Raelle then disappearing off to find the guys. Tally grabbed Raelle’s hand excitedly. “Looks like someone’s popular.” Tally laughed. “I wouldn’t say that.” Raelle smiled. Tom’s Diner by Suzanne Vega & DNA started playing a nearby speaker. Tally’s eyes lit up at this. 

“Oh my gosh! I love this song! Please dance with me!” Tally said excitedly. “Nooooo” Raelle whined. “Pleeeeease.” Tally said giving Raelle a smile she could not simply resist. Damn that smile. Tally pulled Raelle closer as they began dancing along to the music. Tally was like a ray of sunshine. The two danced along to the music. She spun around as did a few silly dance moves causing Raelle to laugh. 

Tally began singing along to the words. Raelle found this adorable. When the song ended Tally sighed. “That was fun!” She smiled before walking off to join one of the girls from the other units. Raelle walked over toward a cooler grabbing a bottle of water feeling sort of dehydrated. Before she knew it a girl with short dark hair appeared in front of her. 

“Hey. Lieutenant Graves. I saw you up there. You’re pretty good.” She said with a grin. “Thanks. Raelle.” Raelle said, holding out her hand. “I know.” Graves replied, shaking her hand. “Do you want to get out of here?” She asked, surprising Raelle. Graves took a few steps toward Raelle. 

They were only a few inches apart. The girl smelled like axe body spray. Raelle opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly interrupted when Scylla appeared from behind her. “Hello Graves. Lost?” Scylla asked with a hint of venom in her voice. “No...are you?” Graves snapped back balling up her fist. “She’s mine.” Scylla replied, shooting daggers with her eyes. 

Graves chuckled, backing away and holding her hands up in surrender. “Whatever. Let me know when you’re up for someone with a little more...you know.” Graves says giving her a wink and walking away. Scylla’s eyes followed her out of sight. When she was gone she instantly began smiling again. “Come with me.” She said to Raelle. 

Raelle followed the girl away from everyone into the woods. In the background Raelle could hear Sofia by Clairo start to play. “Where are we going?” Raelle laughed. “Shhhhh” Scylla giggled. They stopped in front of a tree. “I don’t get it.” Raelle said. Scylla turned around with a mischievous look in her eyes, pulling Raelle in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and romantic. 

Raelle loves the feeling of the girl’s lips against her own. Her heart rate sped up. Raelle flips them around, pushing Scylla against the tree kissing her deeper. She began kissing and lightly sucking the girl’s neck, earning a moan. Raelle would be lying if she said she didn’t think the idea of having sex in the woods was hot. Something about it turned her on. 

Raelle began kissing lower. Scylla unzipped her pants. Raelle was on her knees looking up at Scylla who smirked down at her. She felt as though the blue orbs were staring through her soul. Raelle saw the girl’s glistening folds immediately going to work. Scylla cried out wearing a smile and pushing her closer. 

**********  
When they were done Raelle sat against the tree. Scylla layed on her lap looking up at the sky in a dream-like trance. “What’s on your mind Princess?” Raelle asked. “The universe, magic, us…” she began. “Us?” Raelle asked, growing curious. “Do you have a switchblade?” Scylla asked. “Um...yeah. Why?” Raelle asked, confused. Scylla sat up. “Can I see it?” “Sure.” Raelle pulled the switchblade out of her pocket handing it to the girl. 

“Thank you.” Scylla whispered, giving her a peck on the lips. Scylla leaned over beginning to carve something on the tree. The girls could hear Don’t Look Back in Anger by Oasis playing from the party on the base. “So Sally can wait…” Raelle sang along to the music doing an air guitar. Scylla giggled at this biting her lip as she wrote on the tree. When she was done she stepped back letting Raelle get a look at it. 

The carving read “R + S= Forever” Raelle smiles at this. “Forever….” she said. “Always and forever.” Scylla whispered beaming at the blonde. Raelle melted at the sparkle in the brunette’s eyes. She could feel herself falling in love with the girl. Everything was moving so fast, but it felt right. The two rested their foreheads together. 

****************  
Later that night Graves was taking a stroll along the grounds. The moonlight shone down upon the grounds. Graves thought she heard something behind her. She looked around seeing nothing. Her heart rate sped up. “Who is that?” She asked. “Don’t fuck with me. I’ll kick your a—“ She turned around seeing Scylla standing there wearing a sinister smile. 

Her eyes widened in horror. “You?!” Graves asked frantically. “Hello Graves.” Scylla greeted in a creepy manner. “What the hell do you want?....oh I know. You’re still mad that I hit on your girl. She must be thinking about me if you’re here.” Graves laughed. This angered Scylla but she managed to keep her composure. 

She stood silent for a moment, then began to laugh. The laugh was almost evil. This confused Grave at first but then she began to smile. “You’re so funny.” Scylla said, taking a step closer to the girl. Graves didn’t move. “What are you doing Ramshorn?” She asked. “I want to tell you a secret.” She whispered. Scylla wrapped her arms around Graves leaning in close. 

“I like this…” Graves said in a cocky manner. “You’re filled with an unbearable sadness.” Scylla whispered in the girl’s ear. Graves immediately fell into a trance walking over to a tree impaling herself with a thick branch. Blood spilled from her abdomen as well as her mouth. Scylla watched as the girl died before her. A small smile creeped on her lips. Her piercing stare was sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist: 
> 
> The Archer by Alexandra Savior

“Baby?” Raelle called on the other side of the door knocking. Raelle was anxious to see her girlfriend. Within a few moments the door opened revealing Scylla who looked more pale than usual. She looked as though she were sick. “Hey, are you okay?” Raelle asked, stepping in and closing the door behind her. 

Something about Scylla looked vulnerable. Her usual cocky smirk was gone. Her enchanting blue eyes were full of fear. Raelle took the brunette in her arms and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She could smell the familiar smell of pomegranates. “What’s wrong Princess ?” Raelle asked. 

Scylla began sobbing in her arms. “I...I..” Before she could finish, Scylla immediately ran into the restroom closing the door. Raelle could hear her throwing up. She was worried about her. She had never seen her girlfriend in this frantic state. Raelle wasn’t sure what to do. A few moments later Scylla came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy from crying. 

“Scylla talk to me. What’s wrong?” Raelle asked. “Nothing, I just had an intense day. Sometimes being on base all the time becomes overwhelming.” Scylla replied. A small smile crept in the corners of her lips. Scylla walks over towards the bed climbing in. Raelle watched the girl mesmerized by her beauty. Even when she had been crying, she still managed to be utterly beautiful. 

“Spoon me?” Scylla asked, flashing her a beautiful smile. Raelle’s heart rate sped up. She made her way over to the bed spooning the girl. She loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Doing this felt intimate in itself. She buried her nose in the brunette’s hair which had a fruity scent. “Scylla?” Raelle asked. “Yes my love?” Scylla answered. “I love you.” Raelle said, even surprising herself. 

Scylla looked taken back by this at first. She was silent for a few moments before a warm smile appeared on her face. She turned around facing Raelle. Raelle got lost in the girl’s eyes once again. She truly was a siren. “I love you too Raelle.” Scylla whispered softly caressing her face. Raelle shivered at her touch. Scylla leaned in placing a soft kiss on Raelle’s lips. Raelle quickly returned the kiss. 

The kiss wasn’t lustful this time but slow and passionate. Raelle felt a wave of relief wash over her knowing that the brunette loved her back. She felt like things were going by pretty fast but she didn’t care. She couldn’t hold back the feelings she had for the brunette.

***********  
Lightning flashed throughout the sky followed by the sound of thunder. Raelle made her way over to her dorm. She got in seeing Tally standing in the middle of the room as if she were waiting for someone. Raelle looked at her in confusion. Her eyes were worried. “What’s going on Tal?” Raelle asked. 

“Thank Goddess!” Tally replied, breathing a sigh of relief. Tally walked over wrapping her arms around Raelle. Raelle slowly returned the hug. What was going on? Why was Tally being so affectionate? Not that Tally wasn’t always affectionate but something was different this time. 

“Tally, what is it?” Raelle asked. Tally took her hands guiding her over to the bed sitting down. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I think you need to. Right now Abigail is telling Anacostia what she saw tonight.” Tally went on. “What did she see?” Raelle asked as her heart rate picked up. Raelle could feel her palms getting sweaty, but she wasn’t sure why. 

“Scylla’s spree. Abigail saw her whispering in Graves’ ear and immediately after Graves….impaled herself through a tree.” Tally said, having trouble finishing the sentence. Raelle was frozen in place. “Raelle?” Tally asked, placing a hand on her arm. “NO! You’re lying! She’s lying!!!” Raelle shouted snatching away and standing to her feet. “Raelle please...Abigail—“ “—-FUCK ABIGAIL!” Raelle shouted standing to her feet and storming out of the room. 

“Raelle wait!” Tally cried chasing after her. Raelle stormed down the hall passing by all of the rooms. Images of a frantic Scylla from earlier tonight flashed through her mind. “N-no” Raelle said to herself, voice shaking. Raelle made it outside in the pouring rain. “SCYLLAAAAA?” She cried making her way towards Scylla’s dorm. “Raelle?!!!” She heard Tally scream from behind her. “SCYLLAAAAA?!!” She cried. “Within a few moments she saw Anacostia and Alder dragging Scylla away. 

Anger boiled inside of her. “LET HER GO!!” Raelle cried, running and nearly slipping in the rain. She had to wipe her eyes from how heavy the rain was. When Anacostia and Alder saw Raelle running towards them they both held out their hands causing an unnatural force to throw Raelle back causing her to land on her ass. Raelle felt a moment of sharp pain. 

“RAELLE!!” Scylla cried when their eyes met. Her entrancing blue eyes were full of fear. “SCYLLAAAA!” Raelle cried getting back up but immediately getting stopped by the feeling of Tally wrapping her arms around her. “LET ME GOOOOO!” Raelle cried over and over watching them take her girlfriend to the unknown. Raelle struggles to get out of Tally’s grasp but Tally wouldn’t let her go. “Shhhhh” Talky whispered trying to calm Raelle down. 

“THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” Raelle cried. “I know...I know.” Tally sobbed. Before they knew it Anacostia and the others had disappeared. She let Raelle go letting the blonde immediately fall to the ground sobbing. Tally came around to face her. She got on her knees so that they were at eye level. “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM! I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ABIGAIL!” Raelle hissed. 

“Raelle stop...stop it!” Tally cried desperately, taking her face in her hands. “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KI—“ Raelle was soon interrupted by Tally crashing her lips against hers. This took her by surprise. She froze. The girl’s lips tasted like vanilla. When Tally pulled away Raelle had calmed down. She couldn’t do anything but stare ahead blankly. “Please….” Tally whispered desperately.

“Can you take me back?” Raelle asked with a lifeless look in her eyes. “Yeah of course.” Tally said helping the blonde to her feet. Tally held on to Raelle’s arms as they walked back to the dorm. 

**********  
When they got back to the dorm they were soaking wet from the rain. Raelle made her way over to the bed climbing in and laying down. She couldn’t believe the events that had happened tonight. “Tally….” she called. “What is it Raelle?” Tally asked with a worried look. “Can you sleep with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” Raelle asked. 

Tally was surprised by this. “Um...sure. “ Tally replied ,turning off the light then climbing into Raelle’s bed. Tally climbed into bed with Raelle snuggling close. Raelle stares at the wall contemplating the things that had happened. Scylla was a spree. She had a difficult time processing this. She began to think of what happened earlier tonight. How upset Scylla had been. 

She didn’t want to believe the girl did it. What had she picked her? What had she gotten so close to Raelle? Raelle’s thoughts were racing and it was driving her mad. “Tally?” She asked. “Hmm?” Tally asked. “Sing me a song?” Raelle asked, desperately wanting to get rid of these thoughts. “Of course..” Tally replied snuggling closer to Raelle. Tally’s hair fell over Raelle’s shoulder causing Raelle to smell the familiar scent of vanilla.

“The earth went ahead and shook itself apart the very moment I laid eyes on you…” Tally sang. It was The Archer by Alexandra Savior. Her voice was charming in an old-timey way. It made Raelle feel at peace. Raelle closed her eyes beginning to drift off to sleep. 

************  
Scylla was bound to a chair inside of a cell. She moved her arms trying to break free knowing it wouldn’t work. Anacostia and Alder stared down at her. “Tell us why you’re here!” Alder ordered. A smirk crept up onto Scylla’s face. This angered Anacostia who stepped forward hitting Scylla across the face. The blow was hard enough to give Scylla a nosebleed. Scylla cried out in pain lowering her head momentarily before picking it back up. She now wore a sinister grin. 

An evil laugh escapes her throat. “Harder.” She teased. Anacostia and Alder looked at Scylla in shock and disgust. She wasn’t going to be easy to get through , but they were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying the story so far. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle deals with a jealous girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter playlist:
> 
> Venus by Frankie Avalon
> 
> I Can’t Handle Change by Roar
> 
> Starry Eyes by Cigarettes After Sex

Raelle had been down for a while after learning about Scylla. She couldn’t bring herself to talk to the girl even if she desperately wanted to. A few weeks later it had been announced that Scylla had escaped. Their best guess was that Scylla was off with the spree committing some of the horrific mass killings that had started to happen. Raelle was devastated and would cry every night. She truly had believed what they had was real. 

The girls at the base went on a few missions taking down members of the spree succeeding, even though some did not make it back. General Alder thanked them for their service and a burial for the fallen soldiers had taken place. 

Before Scylla’s escape, Anacostia had told Raelle that Scylla had been there only to recruit her to join the spree. She went on telling her that it was all a lie including the love that Scylla claimed to have had for Raelle. Raelle found this hard to believe at first but eventually believed it. “How could I have been so stupid?” She thought to herself. However, Raelle had her unit. Tally especially helped her through it. She was glad to have someone like her by her side.

*****************  
*One Year Later*

“Venus make her fair, a lovely girl with sunlight in her hair…” Raelle sang into the mic. They were performing at one of the parties at the base. Raelle had decided to do a soft rock cover of Venus by Frankie Avalon.. Raelle smiled loving the energy coming from the dancing crowd. Raelle looked back at Abigail who looked to be lost in her drumming. 

Raelle’s eyes fell on Tally who looked back at her as though she felt her eyes on her. Tally’s face lit up like a child as she played guitar. Raelle smiled at this, turning her attention back to the crowd. She spotted her girlfriend, Karen in the audience. Many of the girls at the base thought that Karen and Raelle were a strange match because of how uptight she was. That had been dating for five months. 

Karen had her arms folded looking around annoyed as all of the girls fangirled over Raelle. Raelle smiled down at the girl hoping to get her to smile back. 

*************  
“The car was fucking blue you shitbirds!” Abigail shouted at the group of girls as they debated a picture that had circulated the internet a few years ago. “Abigail…maybe calm down just a bit okay?” Raelle laughed at this as did everyone else. Karen has her arms around Raelle as though her life depended on it. It was obvious she was feeling insecure about how much attention Raelle got. 

As the girls were laughing about a joke one of them had told, Raelle felt someone rest on her shoulder followed by arms snaking around her waist. The scent of vanilla invaded her nostrils. “Hi.” Tally giggled before backing up and getting a death glare from Karen. “Sorry!” Tally replied, giving her an apologetic look. 

“Hey Tal!” Raelle said, turning around to greet the redhead who immediately started smiling at her. “How much did you drink?” She laughed. “Alooooot! Soooo much! Like this much!” Tally said slurring here words and opening her arms. She almost fell but Raelle caught her. 

“Seriously?” Karen replies, rolling her eyes at Tally. “Hey babe, I’m sorry but I gotta head back to the dorm, Tally’s had enough.” Raelle said looking at her girlfriend. Tally wobbled back to a straighter standing position. Raelle pulled Tally’s arm over her shoulder. Abigail came to the other arm helping her. “Okay but when are you going to see me again?” Karen asked annoyed. 

“Tomorrow I promise. I have to go babe. I’m sorry.” Raelle said before she and Abigail made their way back to their dorm. 

**********  
“Clingy much?” Abigail said after they put Tally to bed. “What do you mean?” Raelle asked sitting on her bed. “Crazy Karen. It’s amazing how long you’ve two lasted.” Abigail replied. Raelle felt terrible for laughing at this. “She’s not crazy...she’s….fuck you.” Raelle laughed walking over to the small radio and turning it on. 

I Can’t Handle Change by Roar began to play. “You know it’s true!” Abigail said. Raelle looked over at Tally who was fast asleep smiling to herself. The girl looked gentle. “She’ll probably have a hangover in the morning.” Abigail said. “Definitely.” Raelle replied. Raelle instantly thought of Karen. She know that she had promised to see her girlfriend tomorrow but she seemed pretty upset. “Hey...I have to go.” Raelle said getting up. 

“Where are you going? It’s like 2am!” Abigail asked confused. “Sorry, I have to see Karen. Can’t just leave her upset like that.” Raelle said. 

***************  
The music from the party on the base could still be heard as Raelle walked toward her girlfriend’s dorm. She gave the door a heavy knock. A few moments later the door opened revealing Karen with her usual pixie cut and disappointed face. “Hey babe!” Raelle greeted. Karen folded her arms stepping aside and letting Raelle in closing the door behind her. 

“I just don’t feel like you appreciate me! That girl had her hands all over you—“ “—For the love of fuck Karen! Tally and I are just friends! We’ve been friends since I got here.” Raelle said defensively. This was exhausting. Karen had been screaming at her for the whole duration she had been here. Raelle ran her hands through her hair. 

“And I feel like I do so much, and it’s never enough. You put everyone else’s needs before mine! What am I to you?” Karen asked, clenching her jaw. “She was drunk! We needed to help her back to the room!” Raelle cried desperately. “Sure she was! She was probably pretending so she could go back and fuck you!” Karen shouted. Raelle was livid. She had had enough. 

“You know what? fuck this.” Raelle turned around storming towards the door. Karen was being completely unreasonable. “I thought you loved me! Are you going to leave me like the others?!!” Karen said as Raelle stormed out. Raelle was in too much of a rage to answer. She needed to get out of there. 

**********  
Raelle found herself walking through the woods. She felt a walk would help her cool down. She couldn’t believe how unreasonable Karen was acting. Her jealousy had gone too far. 

She could hear Starry Eyes by Cigarettes After Sex faintly playing from the party in the distance. She walked a few more steps instantly seeing the tree that Scylla had drawn their initials on over a year ago. “R + S=Forever” it had read. Images of the time they spent together flashed in her head. She ran her hands over the letters. No, she couldn’t think of her. She was with Karen now. It would be wrong even if they weren’t in a good place. 

Raelle heard the sound of a branch snapping. She instantly stopped in place turning around. She couldn’t see anything. Her heart was beating fast. “Who’s there?” She asked. She began taking a few steps looking to see if she could find anyone. “This isn’t funny! You saw what I did in training, if you try anything it’s your funeral.” She went on looking around. “Starry eyes forever shall be mine….” The eerie music from the party sounded in the background. 

It only made this moment seem extra chilling. “Maybe it was just an animal. Raelle heard another snap. She turned her attention to the direction she had heard it from seeing nothing. She started walking again. A few moments later she was suddenly stopped by the sound of humming. Her body went cold. The voice was humming to the song but it sounded close. 

“Starry eyes forever shall be mine.” A siren-like voice sang. Before she knew it a familiar blue eyed brunette had appeared in front of her from behind a tree. “Scylla…” Raelle said in shock. Her eyes looked even more blue in the moonlight. Raelle couldn’t believe her eyes. “Hello Raelle.” Scylla greeted dreamily. Raelle couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl. It was as if it was the first time she was seeing her. Raelle couldn’t take her eyes off of the brunette’s it was as if she were under her spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far. Comments and kudos are appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scylla digs up some old feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter playlist:
> 
> Starry Eyes by Cigarettes After Sex

Raelle couldn’t believe what she was looking at. Her body went cold. Her thoughts were racing. She stared into the brunette’s eyes unable to look away. She didn’t want to look too long or she would fall for her again. “Starry eyes….starry eyes forever shall be mine.” The music went on from the party on the distance.

“What are you doing here?” Raelle asked trying to keep a strong exterior. “Don’t you know? I came to see my sapphic lover.” Scylla said in a teasing tone that made the hairs on Raelle’s arms stand up. “Don’t call me that!” Raelle shouted back balling up her fist. “Oooo talk to me like lover’s do. I love it when you get aggressive. It reminds me of when you used to top m-“ “—I’m going to report you to Alder!” Raelle growled afraid of Scylla finishing her sentence.

However she still hadn’t moved. There was a moment of silence before Scylla broke into a low yet seductive evil laughter. “No you won’t….” Scylla smirked, taking a step closer. Raelle wasn’t going to be intimidated by the girl, she stood her ground. Scylla walked up to her until they were only a few inches apart. 

This caused Raelle to immediately inhale her scent. Big mistake. A bunch of memories came flooding back to her. She shook them away. She couldn’t let the brunette get to her. “I will.” Raelle replied with a straight face. “I don’t love you anymore. I have a girlfriend now.” Raelle suddenly blurted. At this moment she could see a look of sadness in Scylla’s eyes. However, it was soon replaced with a cocky smirk.

“Are you happy?” Scylla asked. It took Raelle quite a while to answer this. She started thinking of all the times she and Karen had spent together. In the beginning it was fine, however, it wasn’t so great now. Raelle wasn’t going to let Scylla win. “Yes! We spend a lot of time together. She’s a very nice girl.” Raelle replied. 

Scylla reaches out touching Raelle’s face. Raelle is about to snatch away but something won’t let her. It would be a lie if she said that she still didn’t have feelings for the girl. A wave of sadness washed over Raelle’s face. Scylla’s touch felt delicate and familiar. She had to stop herself from gasping at the touch. “You may not be alone, but you’ll still get lonely.” Scylla whispered.

Raelle stared into her haunting blue eyes feeling as thought the girl were putting her under a spell. “What...what the fuck Scyl?” Raelle suddenly cried, snatching away from her and taking a step back. Scylla looked at her tilting her head as if studying her. A small smirk played at her lips. 

“You need to go before I report you to Alder, hell maybe even Petra.” Raelle warned. She wasn’t sure why she was saying this. If she were telling the truth that wouldn’t be how she felt on the inside. Raelle had to get out of here before she made a mistake. She needed to get away from the girl. The brunette’s sexual energy alone was driving her wild. Not to mention the feelings she thought she no longer had for the girl swirling through her. 

“Don’t tell. It’ll be our little secret.” Scylla said in a seductive tone. Raelle couldn’t take it anymore. “What the...fuck!” Raelle cried suddenly, losing control and taking the brunette into her arms and crashing their lips together. Scylla gasped in surprise. Raspberries. Raelle missed the familiar taste. Raelle bit her lip kissing her rough. “I fucking hate you…” Raelle said against the brunette’s lips. “No you don’t.” Scylla replied, running her hands through Raelle’s hair. 

Scylla’s tongue begged for entrance which Raelle granted. Their tongues fought for dominance but Raelle won. Raelle begins sucking on the brunette’s tongue earning a moan. She pushes her back against a tree kissing her hungrily. “Oooh aggressive...just how I like it Daddy.” Scylla says against her lips. 

It was as if this pushed Raelle even further. She grabbed onto the girl’s neck giving it a squeeze. Scylla looked into her eyes smiling at this. This caused Raelle to suddenly snap out of it. “What the fuck?! What the fuck?!” Raelle said, taking a step back. She looked over at Scylla who was still smiling. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” Raelle asked. Scylla began to laugh. “You still love me.” Scylla says in an almost singsong voice. 

“No...no….no. It’s been a year. I have a girlfriend I—“ Raelle didn’t even finish her sentence. She turned around running away back to her dorm as fast as she could. She wasn’t going to stop. She was disappointed in herself. How could she have done that to Karen? Karen was such a sweet girl. Yet Raelle couldn’t bring herself to admit that she truly loved her. Sure she had said it after Karen would tell her, but looking back on it she didn’t know if it was true. 

************  
Raelle sat at breakfast staring into her bowl of cereal. She couldn’t get her mind off of last night. Tally gave her a worried look. “Raelle...are you okay?” She asked, placing her hand on Raelle’s. This caused Raelle to snap out of it. “Y-yeah I’m fine. Just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Raelle lied. She instantly felt guilty about this. Tally softly rubbed her thumb on Raelle’s hand. 

“Something on your mind?” Tally asked. Before they knew it, Karen had walked up to their table shooting daggers at them holding hands. They immediately pulled away. “Karen, I swear it isn’t what it looks like. I didn’t get much sleep last night and Tally was just seeing if I was okay.” Raelle replied defensively. Tally gave her an awkward smile. “We’re just friends.” Tally told her, eyes big. 

Karen rolls her eyes taking a seat next to Raelle. Her intense demeanor instantly changed to a joyful one. “I’d like to talk to you.” Karen smiled urging that they go somewhere more private. “Y-yeah sure.” Raelle replied nervous as to what this may be about. 

*******  
“So….I was wondering if you’d move in with me! In my dorm I mean...obviously! We’ve been dating for a while and I think we’re ready to take the next step.” Karen said with an overly excited smile plastered on her face. Raelle was taken back by this. She couldn’t believe her ears. They had had a fight the night before. 

“What? I don’t….I don’t understand. Why?” Raelle asked, still trying to process this. “Because, I love you duh! We’ve been in such a rough place lately and I think it’ll be better if we were…. you know...closer!” Karen replied. Raelle couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

She didn’t want to do this. She felt terrible. Images of her night with Scylla flashed through her head. She internally cursed. She needed to get the brunette out of her head. It would be the death of her. Before Raelle knew it it was as if she were no longer in control of her own body. “Yes...yes! I’d love to move in with you. That’d be great.” Raelle lied, flashing a fake smile. “I knew you’d say that!” Karen replied, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Raelle wanted to cry. She felt nothing when the girl kissed her. No spark. No electricity. Nothing. She felt lifeless. “Great! So pack all of your things and move them into my dorm. I can’t wait!” Karen replied joyfully before walking away. Raelle watched her leave with a feeling of guilt rushing through her. “FUUUUUUCK!” Raelle shouted when she was out of range kicking the side of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle tried to adjust to moving in with Karen while struggling with feelings for Scylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> First Date by Blink-182
> 
> Pour Tous Jour by The Dollyrots 
> 
> Solitaire by Marina

“For the love of fuck Raelle!” Abigail cried in annoyance as Raelle grabbed the last of her stuff out of the dorm, putting on her backpack. “Break up with the crazy bitch!” Abigail said. Raelle sighed in frustration. “You know I can’t do that.” Raelle replied.

Tally seemed bothered by this, making her way over to Raelle. “You can still back out of this.” Tally said looking deep into Raelle’s eyes with her hands cupping the blonde’s cheeks. If Karen could see them like this she would lose her mind even if it was totally platonic. Raelle didn’t want to think about it. She was already regretting her decision. 

“I can’t think about it or I won’t do it.” Raelle replied. “So think about it!” Abigail snapped back. “Raelle please….I don’t want you to go. She’s just so controlling. I know she won’t let you talk to us anymore. I see the way she’s always looking at me.” Tally whispered. A tear began falling down her face. Raelle’s heart was breaking looking into the redhead’s eyes. 

She pulled her closer leaning their foreheads together. Instantly, images of her and Scylla’s encounter by the tree flashed through her mind. “I have to do this. It’ll be good for me.” Raelle whispered. “Wait stay there! Maybe if Crazy Karen sees you two standing that close she’ll think you’re cheating on her then you can—“ Raelle pulls away giving Abigail a disapproving look. “—Fine! Uhauling never lasts!” Abigail replied. 

Raelle began chuckling walking over to Abigail pulling her into a hug. This surprised Abigail. Tally came over joining them in a group hug. “I love you guys.” Raelle said, trying to hold back her tears. This broke Raelle’s heart. She didn’t want to leave but she knew if she didn’t she would fall right back into Scylla’s lap. The longer she was away from Karen the harder it was to resist Scylla. This thought process was warped but Raelle couldn’t help it. 

************  
“Alright so I was thinking we could watch the Hallmark Channel. They have the best movies!” Karen cried cheerfully. Raelle’s thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn’t think of anything but her unit and a certain brunette. “What? Yeah sure. That’d be great.” Raelle replied, hardly listening. 

Raelle wasn’t a fan of the hallmark channel. They spent the majority of the night watching Christmas movies. Karen rested her head on Raelle’s chest. Raelle sighed deeply trying to focus on the moment. “Hey Rae...I need to talk to you about something…” Karen began. “Hmm?” Raelle asked, giving the girl her attention. 

Karen muted the television. “So this may not come as a surprise to you, but I have some suggestions since you’ll be living with me.” Karen went on. Raelle didn’t like the sound of this. “Go on…” Raelle said instantly regretting it. “I notice you and Tally are close. If we’re going to be together I’m going to have to ask that you sit at the table with my unit from now on.” Karen said. 

“No way. You’ve got to be kidding me. Tally and Abigail are my best friends.” Raelle replied. Karen gave her a look. “And I’m your girlfriend Raelle!!” She cried. Raelle wanted to scream. What had she done? She instantly scolded herself for not seeing the red flags sooner. “We’ll talk about it.” Karen said unmuting the television and snuggling back into Raelle. 

Raelle felt trapped. She was already feeling as though she were suffocating and it was only the first night. 

***************  
It was announced that there was a spree attack on a mega church in Texas. Everyone but the pastor and his wife made it out alive. The girls were at breakfast looking up at the tv. “They have these whores of Satan fighting for our country! Where are the good old fashioned values that America once stood for? In the old days we used to burn witches! Now we’re letting them fight for our country?!!” The pastor on the tv screamed. 

“Goddess! Turn it off!” Raelle cried. “And the lord shall—“ the pastor is interrupted when someone turns off the television. “Hear that you guys? We’re whores of Satan!” Raelle jokes causing everyone to break into a fit of laughter. Raelle looks over at her unit sitting at a table a few tables away. Abigail gives her an “I told you so” look while Tally seems more sad. 

She hated being this far away from her unit. She and Karen would have to talk. Especially if they were in a band together. “Do you think we should invite the Pastor here for Beltane? I’m sure he’d enjoy that!” Karen joked causing the whole table to laugh. Raelle couldn’t help but laugh too. This was one of the few moments she enjoyed with Karen. When she could be funny. 

***********  
“Let’s go! Don’t wait! This night’s almost over! Honest, let's make this night last forever!” Raelle sang into the mic. She had decided to do a cover of First Date by Blink-182. She and Karen had talked. Not being able to stay in the band was a dealbreaker. The privates and cadets danced along to the music! Karen danced excitedly with her friends. 

She looked up at Raelle giving her a big smile. She hadn’t seen Karen this happy in a while. It was nice. She wondered if it was because she moved in with her. When the song ended everyone cheered. A bra landed on stage causing Raelle to turn a bright red. “Thanks you guys!” She said picking it up and earning louder praises from the crowd. 

She looked over at her bandmates who were laughing at this. “Next girl who throws a bra is going to wake up bald tomorrow!” Karen shouted. Raelle tried to hold back her laughter. 

**********  
Raelle was having an amazing night. For the most part at least. Her mind kept wandering back to a familiar brunette and the church attack. How could Scylla be part of something so heinous? She began to wonder if any of the time they spent together meant anything to the brunette. No she couldn’t think of that. She was with Karen. Totally happy and in love with Karen.

Pour tous jour by The Dollyrots began to play from one of the speakers. “Oh my god you guys! Look at Tally!” Someone shouted. Tally was clearly drunk during the air guitar along to the song and singing along. “Poooour tous joooour means fooooor alwaaaaays! We’ll never be apart!” Tally sang along to the music. Raelle smiled at this. Tally’s eyes landed on Raelle as she pointed at the blonde. Raelle laughed to herself. God she missed her unit.

***********  
Raelle pushes Karen down on the bed, straddling the girl. Karen laughed looking up at Raelle. “I don’t think so!” Karen replied flipping them over now straddling Raelle. Karen leaned in kissing Raelle hungrily. Raelle felt nothing. The feeling of Karen’s lips weren’t doing anything to her. 

Karen pulled away, unzipping Raelle’s pants and moving lower. Karen went straight for her clit causing Raelle to gasp. Raelle closed her eyes picturing Scylla. “FUCK!” Raelle cried. She opened her eyes seeing Scylla’s familiar blue eyes looking into hers. A smirk rested on her face. “Shit!” Raelle cried pushing her back. Raelle blinked once again seeing Karen. It was only her eyes playing tricks on her. 

“What?!! What’s wrong?” Karen asked nervously. “I...I need air. I’ll be back.” Raelle said climbing out of bed nearly falling on her face as she tried to get her pants back on. “What the hell?!!” Karen cried confused. “I’ll be back. Wait here.” Raelle said stumbling out of the room. 

*****************  
Raelle took a nightly stroll. She needed to clear her thoughts. She looked up at the moon. She passed by one of the dorms hearing someone playing Solitaire by Marina. What was happening? She needed answers. Certainly Scylla had casted some sort of spell on the girl. 

Before Raelle knew it she was in the woods. She felt as though she’d been walking for a while. “Well well well.” She heard a familiar voice say. Looking up she spotted Scylla leaning against a tree. “Back for more?” Scylla asked with a mischievous smile. Her blue eyes seemed to nearly glisten under the moonlight. “YOU!” Raelle cried angrily. 

Scylla looked taken back by her outburst. “What’s wrong my sapphic lover? Didn’t you miss me?” Scylla teased. “Don’t call me that!” Raelle hissed. Raelle grabbed Scylla pressing her even harder into the tree. Her hand was around the girl’s neck. “Yes...just like that.” Scylla said breathlessly with a smirk. 

“Why’d you put a spell on me?” Raelle asked, taking her hand away from the girl’s neck. “What spell?” Scylla asked confused. “Don’t lie to me Scyl! I know that was you! Why did I see you when I was having sex with Karen?” Raelle asked. Scylla looked hurt by this for a moment but quickly changed back to her smug demeanor.

“Face it Raelle. You’re terrified. Terrified because you’re in love with me…” Scylla said gazing deep into Raelle’s eyes. “NO!” Raelle cried, snatching away from her. “You’re in love with me and you’re too afraid to admit it!” Scylla said. “NOOOOO! That isn’t true! I love Karen! I would never—“ “YOU LOVE ME RAELLE COLLAR!” Scylla cried interrupting her. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by the sound of thunder. 

Rain began to pour down, getting them completely drenched. Raelle didn’t care. “I HATE YOU!” Raelle cried. “I love you…” Scylla whispered. It looked as though she were going to cry but it was hard to tell from the rain. “I hate you!” Raelle repeated. “I love you Raelle Collar.” Scylla said taking a few steps closer. “You lied to me. About who you are. About everything!” Raelle cried. 

She knew she should run but something kept her there. “I know and I’m so sorry Raelle. Please believe me when I say that.” Scylla said snaking her arms around Raelle’s neck. “I h—love you.” Raelle said closing the space between them. She could taste pomegranates and rain as she kissed the brunette. 

The kiss deepened as her tongue begged for entrance which Scylla granted. Scylla began to lightly suck on Raelle’s tongue. Raelle couldn’t believe what she was doing. This was wrong. So wrong. But it didn’t feel wrong. Their tongues fought for dominance. She bit Scylla’s lip earning a moan from the girl. Raelle’s hands slipped down to Scylla’s ass giving it a firm squeeze. 

Scylla moaned in the blonde’s mouth grinding her center into Raelle’s. Raelle gasped. “Fuck…” she cried pulling away. Raelle’s eyes shifted behind them. Her stomach dropped at who she saw. It was Karen. She was horrified. “SHIT KAREN!” Raelle cried, pulling away from Scylla. 

Scylla turned around seeing Karen. A smirk formed on Scylla’s lips. “YOU’RE WITH THAT SPREE WHORE!” Karen shouted. “YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME WITH YOUR EX?!!” Karen cried. She began storming off and Raelle ran after her. “Karen wait!!” Raelle cried. Scylla followed them. “I’m telling Alder!!” Karen shouted. “KAREN NO!” Raelle said, holding out her hand crying out desperately. Whatever she did released some sort of wind leading over to Karen who’s neck snapped. 

Karen immediately fell to the ground. A  
wave of horror washed over Raelle’s face. “FUCK!” Raelle cried. She walked over to Karen who lay lifeless on the ground. Raelle couldn’t believe what had happened. Scylla walked up next to her. Her eyes were full of wonderment. “Killing your girlfriend for me. You really are a romantic aren’t you?” Scylla said with a smug grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle tries to deal with the aftermath of what happened in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> Princess Die by Giorgio

“Fuck fuck fuck! What am I going to do? Shit!” Raelle cried, running her hands through her hair. She looked down at Karen’s lifeless body, feeling sick to her stomach. “Well it’s obvious that you’re going to have to get rid of it. I’ll help you.” Scylla said in a disturbingly calm manner. “I’m not getting rid of my girlfriend’s body!” Raelle cried. “Well we either do that or you can tell Anacostia and the others about our passionate moment in the woods and what it lead to soon a—“

“—Okay! Okay! I’ll do it.” Raelle said. She felt sick to her stomach. 

**********  
After they had used their magic to burn the body, Raelle began making her way back to the dorm. Scylla cleared her throat stopping Raelle in her tracks. “What?” Raelle asks, annoyed. “I’m sure everyone’s going to wonder where she ran off to…” Scylla began. “Yeah….they are…” Raelle asked, urging Scylla to go on. “So maybe...just maybe...this might work.” Scylla smiled taking a few steps toward Raelle. 

Scylla took the lighter to her face letting it burn. Within a few moments she had taken the form of Karen. Raelle looked at her in shock and disbelief. “NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Raelle cried. “How many times have you done that anyway? Was I always with Karen? We are not dishonoring her memory by doing this!” Raelle said turning away. “NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!” 

************  
Raelle placed some pillows and blankets on the floor of Karen’s dorm. “You’re sleeping on the floor.” The blonde said climbing into bed. Scylla, still masquerading as Karen, smiled at her. “Can you please change back? I can’t look into her eyes without feeling horrible.” Raelle asked. “Of course.” Scylla replies, putting the lighter to her face. 

A few moments she changes back. Raelle can’t take her eyes off of the girl’s. “Do you have anything I can change into? These clothes are—“ “You’re unbelievable.” Raelle interrupted. Raelle pointed to the drawer in the corner. “Thank you sapphic lover.” Scylla said biting her lip and turning to get some clothes. “Don’t call me that. Especially not now.” Raelle replied. 

Scylla removed her shirt revealing her blue bra. Raelle blushes at this turning around to face the wall. She felt guilty. “You know, you don’t seem all that upset about killing your girlfriend. Normally someone would be terrified. You see—“ “—Fuck you. What do you know?” Raelle asked, turning back to Scylla. Her anger seemed to reside when she saw Scylla’s back turned staring in the mirror. 

Scylla ran her hands through her own hair looking at Raelle through the mirror. Raelle couldn’t take her eyes off of the brunette. “What is it Raelle?” Scylla asked, turning around. Scylla was wearing Raelle’s Mt. Hood sweatshirt she had gotten from vacationing in the mountains in Oregon with her dad. Scylla looked beautiful like this. Scylla smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Raelle never expected all of this to happen. She felt as though she were in a movie. 

No, she couldn’t stare at the brunette for too long. This was wrong. She was already dishonoring Karen’s memory. “I’m going to sleep.” Raelle suddenly said turning away and closing her eyes. “Good night Raelle.” Scylla said softly. “Fuck off! And put some shorts on!” Raelle replied, fighting off a blush. Scylla chuckled smugly at this. However, a sad look appeared on her face. 

************  
Raelle ran through the woods at top speed. She wasn’t sure where she was going. She just felt that she needed to run. “Raelle?” She heard a familiar voice call out. She kept running. “RAELLE?!” The voice cried out again. 

Before she knew it she saw a dark figure. She stopped, horrified. She began to hear maniacal laughter. The dark figure revealed themselves to be Karen. Her neck was twisted just as it was when she died. She began stalking towards her. 

Horrified Raelle started screaming. She began running away. “I’ll always follow you! Dead or alive! I’ll always be there!” Karen shouted, stalking after her. “NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!” Raelle cried as her eyes swelled up with tears. “No—“

****************  
“Raelle!” Raelle heard a voice call. She opened her eyes seeing Scylla looking at her with a worried expression. Raelle sat up in a cold sweat. Scylla climbed into the bed with her cupping her face. “Shhh it’s okay. It was just a dream.” Scylla whispered. Raelle breathes heavily. “I-I’m a monster.” Raelle cried. “Shhh no you’re not. It was a mistake. You have no idea how powerful you are.” Scylla said. 

Raelle looked into the girl’s eyes starting to calm down. Something about this moment comforted her even after the horrible dream and everything that happened a few hours ago. “I’m so fucked up. This is so fucked up.” Raelle said as her eyes began swelling up with tears. “Shhhhh it’s okay.” Scylla whispered. “No, it’s not fucking okay. I killed my girlfriend!” Raelle cried.

“Shhhh I know Rae. I know.” Scylla replies softly. “But you’re going to have to hold it together. If they found out what happened you’ll go to prison.” Scylla replied. Raelle pulled away from the girl laying back down. Scylla looked down at her. “This is so fucked up. I killed my girlfriend….now my ex girlfriend is in her bed and pretending to be her.” Raelle said in disbelief. 

“Did you love her?” Scylla asked. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Raelle asked. “What kind of question is that?” A small smirk played on Scylla’s lips. “So what was that about seeing me when you were having sex?” Scylla asked. Raelle’s face turned completely red. “ALRIGHT BACK TO THE FLOOR NOW!” Raelle cried. 

Scylla smirked at this before crawling out the bed. Raelle tried not to look at the girl’s bare legs. Goddess this was so wrong. “Good night Raelle.” Scylla whispered. “Please stop talking.” Raelle replied. 

*************  
“Princess die. I wanna see you cry. Princess die….” Raelle sang into the microphone. They had a long morning of training and decided to spend the afternoon rehearsing. Abigail has suggested they sing Princess Die by Giorgio. Raelle closed her eyes as she sang the song. 

Images of the previous night flashed through her head. “Someone can help and save me from myself…” she sang. She diverted her thoughts away. “Incoming!” Tally shouted. Raelle opened her eyes seeing Scylla wearing Karen’s face walking over. “Shit..” she cried. It still felt too soon. She stopped singing. 

“Hi!” Scylla greeted sweetly with a wave. The girls stopped playing their instruments. “She’s in a good mood.” Abigail said looking at the girl strangely. “Hi Tally! Hi Abigail!” Scylla greeted walking up to the stage. 

“Did she just say hello? Who are you and what have you done with Karen?” Tally asked in confusion. Even though this was a joke Raelle’s body ran cold. “Hold on a sec you guys.” Raelle said climbing off the stage. “What are you doing here?” Raelle asked. “I came to see you. Thought I’d be a supportive girlfriend. Also why do your friends seem confused?” Scylla asked. 

“You’re not my girlfriend.” Raelle said through clenched teeth. “And also, time down the friendliness. Karen hated them and this entire idea of the band.” Raelle said. Scylla tilted her head in confusion. “But why? They’re your friends. Also you love music. As your girlfriend, you would think she’d be more supportive.” Scylla replied. “Well—“ Raelle began but stopped herself. 

Something about what the girl was saying was getting her emotional. Tally and Abigail watched awkwardly in the background unable to hear their conversation. “Why are you like this?” Raelle asked. “So...so...okay with everything?!” Raelle asked, annoyed. Raelle could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. “I like seeing you do the things that make you happy!” Scylla smiled touching her face. 

“No! This is wrong! You’re evil and this is wrong!” Raelle cried, snatching away. She stormed off. “Raelle?” Scylla called after her. “What the hell?!” Abigail cried. 

Raelle ran to the bathroom running into the stall and closing the door. She began to break into heavy sobs. She was terrified and angry. What scared her the most was that she wasn’t angry at Scylla but herself. Angry at herself because she finally came to the realization that she didn’t regret what happened in the woods last night. Did this make her evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Two chapters in one day! Was feeling inspired!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle feels guilty about not feeling bad about Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist:
> 
> Ghost Under My Bed by Johnny Goth
> 
> My Little Bee by Minipop
> 
> Well I Wonder by The Smiths

Raelle was terrified. She didn’t want to think about it, but she couldn’t help it. She killed her girlfriend and was now living in her dorm with her ex girlfriend. This entire situation was fucked up. It was an accident. It totally was. She hadn’t meant to, had she? She felt a churning in her stomach. She was going to be sick. She turned around facing the toilet and emptying the contents from her stomach. 

“Raelle?” She heard a familiar voice ask. It was Tally. “Fuck!” Raelle cried. “Are you okay?” Tally asked with concern. Tally. She was such an angel. Raelle straightened up, feeling weak. She leaned against the stall door. “Yeah Tal. Just feeling a little sick. That’s all.” Raelle lied in a laid back voice as she fought back the tears forming. 

**************  
“What the fuck did you do now?!!” Abigail shouted at Scylla disguised as Karen. Scylla gave her a confused and alarmed look. “Nothing. I—“ Abigail grabs Scylla slamming her against a wall causing Scylla to yelp in pain. “I don’t know what you said but it stops now. You treat her like shit! I don’t give a shit how you talk to me, but the way you treat Raelle is disgusting! You’re controlling and manipulative, you isolate her from her friends…” Abigail went on. 

Scylla could see the fire in Abigail’s eyes as she spoke. “We already know the only reason you had Raelle move in with you is because you’re an insecure brat! WE’RE TIRED OF YOUR SHIT KAREN!” Abigail said. “IF YOU HURT RAELLE EVER AGAIN OR MAKE HER MISERABLE IN ANY WAY I WILL FUCKING VANQUISH YOU! GOT IT?” Abigail shouted, finally stopping. 

Scylla’s eyes had gotten huge. She quickly nodded. “Good!” Abigail replied letting her go. Scylla began walking away but Abigail gave her a harsh kick on the ass causing her to land on the ground face first. Scylla felt a sharp pain go through her body. 

******************  
Ghost Under My Bed by Johnny Goth played from the radio in the dorm. Raelle stared at the ceiling. She hadn’t said a word all night. She didn’t want to. She heard the door open then close. Scylla had finally come back. She heard the sound of her opening the lighter. She was obviously changing back to her actual form. 

“Ghost under my bed….what’s it like to be dead?” The song played in the background. Raelle heard Scylla changing her clothes. A million questions rang through her mind. “Raelle, I’m sorry.” Scylla said softly. “I’m s-so sorry. I- had no idea your girlfriend was….” Raelle didn’t want to talk about Karen. She dreaded the subject. 

“Go to sleep Scylla.” Raelle replied coldly. “But Rae—“ Scylla’s voice sounded as though she were crying. Raelle shut her eyes tight. She couldn’t give in to the brunette. This was wrong. All of it. If she hadn’t gone back in that forest Karen would still be alive. “Why the fuck did you come back?” Raelle asked. It took a moment for Scylla to answer but she did. “Because I missed you.” Scylla replied honestly. 

“Bullshit! You’re Spree Scylla! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” Raelle spat back. “That’s not true! I do care about you Raelle! I lo—“ “Stop lying!!” Raelle got up, turning to face the brunette who’s eyes were full of tears. Seeing Scylla like this broke her heart. “Why are you so manipulative? I loved you and you lied to me!” Scylla cried. 

“I admit my original intentions to get your attention were dishonest but I fell in love with you Raelle! It’s why I came back! It’s why I left the spree!” Scylla replied, breaking into sobs. Raelle could only stare at the girl. She was used to seeing her cocky and confident. Seeing her in such a vulnerable place made her question everything. 

“You left the spree?” Raelle asked. “Y-yes!” Scylla replied. “C-coming back here and learning how the girl treated you killed me Raelle. I’m sorry, but I’m glad she’s dead.” Scylla replied. Raelle opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She pulled Scylla into a tight hug which Scylla returned. Raelle inhaled the scent of pomegranates. 

They stayed like this for the longest time until Scylla pulled away. Raelle looked into the girl’s mesmerizing blue eyes. They were puffy from crying but something about this Raelle found beautiful. Raelle’s hands slipped down to Scylla’s waist. Scylla was wearing one of Raelle’s oversized t-shirts which looked adorable on her. 

The two hadn’t realized how close they had gotten. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other. My Little Bee by Minipop began playing from the radio. Raelle could feel Scylla’s light breaths. Scylla places her hands on Raelle’s cheeks rubbing them softly with her thumb. The two stayed like this for a few moments until they couldn’t take it anymore. 

Raelle closed the distance between them. Raelle could taste the familiar fruit taste of Scylla’s mouth with tears. The kiss was soft at first but became more passionate by the minute. Scylla jumped into Raelle’s arms wrapping her legs around her waist. Raelle held onto the girl with ease. Scylla’s tongue begged for entrance which she happily granted. Their tongues danced throughout each other’s mouths. Raelle bit Scylla’s lip earning a moan from the girl. 

Raelle pulled away looking up into the girl’s eyes. Scylla was an absolute daydream. Raelle felt as though none of this were real. Scylla gave her a somewhat sad smile. “I love you.” Raelle said. Scylla’s eyes lit up at this. “I love you too baby.” Scylla whispered leaning forward into another kiss. 

Raelle backed up bringing them to the bed, sitting down. Scylla was now straddling her, but their lips hadn’t lost contact yet. Raelle’s hands slipped down to the girl’s bare legs softly running her hand along them causing the girl to shiver. “Raelle please…” Scylla whispered. Raelle moves her hands to the girl’s ass squeezing it and pulling her closer. Scylla gasped at this, grinding her hips against Raelle. 

This caused Raelle to cry out. Her core was throbbing. She needed more. Feeling the brunette’s body pressed up against her wasn’t enough. “Fuck!” Raelle cried out. She removed Scylla’s shirt revealing that the girl wasn’t wearing a bra. Raelle admired her body bringing to kiss one of her breasts while playing with another. Raelle ran her tongue along the girl’s nipple lightly sucking it causing Scylla to cry out. She did this with both breasts for a while before flipping them over and pushing the girl down until she was on her back. 

Raelle gazed deep into the brunette’s lust filled eyes. “I need you..” Scylla cried reaching up and touching Raelle’s face. Raelle leaned into the touch, taking the girl’s hand and kissing it. Scylla smiled at this. “Of course Princess.” Raelle replied giving the brunette a smile before going down on her. She began kissing lower until she reached the girl’s underwear. 

She quickly discarded them coming face to face with the girl’s clit. Raelle couldn’t believe how wet she was. She wrapped her arms around Scylla’s legs running her tongue along her clit. Scylla released a loud cry. Raelle’s tongue swirled along as Scylla tried to push herself even closer. Raelle began sucking the girl’s clit before speeding up the pace of her tongue. 

“Raelle…” Scylla cried out. Raelle suddenly got an idea pulling away. Scylla whimpered at the loss of contact. “What is it?” Scylla asked with a voice thick with lust and worry. Her blue eyes were almost shut. Raelle’s cheeks were completely red. “What is it?” Scylla asked again. “I want you to sit on my face.” Raelle said looking away from Scylla nervously. 

Scylla looked taken back by this but this quickly turned into her signature cocky smirk. “Raelle….you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Scylla said teasingly. Her confident demeanor had come back. Scylla sat up coming face to face with the blonde. Raelle could feel her heartbeat speeding up. 

“Lie back.” Scylla whispered giving Raelle a quick peck on the lips. Raelle lies back against the bed. Looking into Scylla’s eyes she nodded. Scylla climbed on top of her hovering over her face. Shocking her Raelle pulled her down against her face eating away at her clit. Scylla released a moan as Raelle sucked. Scylla grabbed Raelle’s hair digging her hands through it as she began riding the blonde’s face. 

Raelle was getting turned on at the idea of the brunette riding her face that she was wet herself. “RIGHT THERE!” Scylla cried out riding the girl’s tongue faster. She was getting close. 

**************  
Tally was taking a nightly stroll. She felt that she needed some fresh air. “Well I wonder….do you see me when you pass….” Tally sang as she walked. It was Well I Wonder by The Smiths. “This is the fi—“ she stopped in place when she looked up seeing a familiar face in the window of Karen’s dorm. It was Scylla. She looked to be crying out. “Oh god!” Tally gasped. What the hell was Scylla doing here?

*******************  
Scylla finally orgasmed, letting Raelle take it all in. Scylla rode out her orgasm before getting off of Raelle. Scylla was out of breath. Raelle smiled at this leaning in to kiss her. The two kissed for the longest time. “I love you.” Raelle said. “I love you too.” Scylla replied with an infectious smile. Her hand began snaking down between Raelle’s legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to the mountains. Scylla and Raelle spend more time together while Tally struggles with making a decision of what to do about what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist: 
> 
> Can’t Sleep by Anna Burch 
> 
> Forget It by Blood Orange
> 
> Judas by Lady Gaga

Raelle stared up at the ceiling as Scylla laid on her chest. Scylla’s fingers drew different shapes. Can’t Sleep by Anna Burch played at a low volume. “Do you regret it?” Raelle asked. “Regret what my love?” Scylla asked with a smile lifting her head. “Killing Graves.” Raelle asked. Raelle didn’t want to ruin the moment, but she had held off on this question long enough. 

There was a long moment of silence before Scylla finally spoke. Scylla looked into Raelle’s eyes making her feel as though she were being hypnotized. “As much as I wish I could say yes, I can’t. I don’t know. Does that scare you?” Scylla asked not taking her piercing gaze off of Raelle. Raelle wanted to be afraid of this but she couldn’t. 

Something about the girl didn’t frighten her at all. “Do you regret killing...her?” Scylla asked. Raelle swallowed. She knew the answer but didn’t want to say it. It was almost as if Scylla’s gaze forced an answer out of her. How could the girl have so much power over her only by looking at her? “No.” Raelle replied. “This is so fucked up.” Raelle went on sighing in frustration. 

“I know.” Scylla replied gazing at the girl as though she were studying her. “We’re terrible people.” Raelle said. Scylla laughed at this sitting up. Something about Scylla’s laugh face Raelle chills. It sounded seductive which caused Raelle’s cheeks to turn red. “Then everyone here is terrible. I guarantee you not a single person here hasn’t killed someone. They just hide it with that patriotic nonsense.” Scylla said slipping out of the bed walking toward the window. 

“Hey what are you doing? You shouldn’t stand by the window. Someone might see you.” Raelle said. Scylla turned around facing Raelle with a mischievous smile. Her blue eyes seemed to brighten up the dark room. Raelle bit her lip crawling out of bed coming up behind her. Raelle slips her arms around Scylla’s waist. 

The stars sparkled in the night sky. The moon casted an eerie glow upon the base. It was beautiful. It looked surreal. “This isn’t safe.” Raelle whispered against Scylla’s ear. “I know…” Scylla replied. Raelle began to kiss her neck before sucking on it to leave a mark. Scylla bit her lip at this letting out a moan. Raelle pressed her body against Scylla’s from behind slowly grinding against her. 

“Raelle…” Scylla whispered. “Yes Princess?” Raelle asked. “I...want you to get the strap.” She replied. Raelle was taken back by this at first. The idea of using a strapon on Scylla made her thoughts race a million miles a minute. “Be right back.” Raelle whispered, giving her a quick peck then going to retrieve the strap. 

Raelle attaches it to herself making her way over to Scylla. “Lie down.” Raelle ordered motioning for Scylla to get on the bed. A cocky smirk formed on Scylla’s lips. “Ah ah ah” Scylla replied, shaking her head. Raelle tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean?” Raelle asked. “Not there. Here.” Scylla replied motioning for her to come back over by the window. 

Raelle couldn’t believe her ears. “No way….Scylla that’s—“ “—Fuck Raelle I need you now!” Scylla interrupted crying out in an overly sexual manner. All of a sudden something took over Raelle. Before she knew it she had made it over to Scylla sliding the strap on in from behind. Scylla’s hands were pressed against the window. A mischievous grin was plastered on her face. 

Raelle places her hands on the girl’s waist beginning to thrust. Scylla cried out releasing a few moans. “Fuck...Raelle...faster!” She cried. Raelle could feel herself getting wet at the idea of using the strapon on Scylla. Raelle sped up her thrusts. Part of her was turned on by the idea of someone seeing them through the window. 

*****************  
“Abigail I need to talk to you.” Tally said bursting through the door. “Not now Tally. I have some news…” Abigail began. “Can’t it wait? This is important.” Tally asked. “We’re all going to my family’s cabin in the mountains this weekend. Alder already approved.” Abigail smiled. “What?!” Tally asked excitedly. “Yeah! So pack your shit witch! We’re going to the fucking Poconos.” Abigail replied. 

*****************  
Abigail and Tally sat up front while Raelle and Scylla, disguised as Karen, sat in the back. Music blasted noisily from the radio. The girls excitedly sang along to the music. It was Forget It by Blood Orange. “POOR ME, POOR YOU, POOR US….” They sang along. Tally couldn’t help but glance in the mirror at Scylla. Tally eyes her suspiciously. 

It was as if Scylla could sense this because in a moment her eyes met Tally’s. Tally’s eyes widened as she suddenly grew nervous. A smile crept on Karen’s face giving Raelle chills. God this girl creeped her out. Tally immediately turned away.

************  
The cabin was gorgeous. There were enough for each of them to get their own rooms but Scylla and Raelle had unsurprisingly decided to share one. After they had gotten settled in Abigail turned on some music. Later on she heard the doorbell ring. “Be right back guys!” Abigail said. 

The girls sat around the bonfire in the backyard overlooking the mountains. Scylla sat on Raelle’s lap under a blanket. Raelle’s arms were wrapped around Scylla’s waist. All of the girls leaned over trying to see who was at the door. “Come in boys!” They heard Abigail Greer from inside. “Who is that?” Raelle mouthed to Tally holding back a laugh. A few moments later Abigail brought two boys, one tall guy with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes, and another with short brown hair and green eyes. 

The girls got themselves acquainted learning that their names were Eric and Vincent. Tally already had her eyes on the long haired Vincent who was attractive in a vampiric way. He had spider bite piercings. 

*******  
Judas by Lady Gaga began playing through the speakers. Everyone danced in the living room to the music. Raelle thought she would melt as Scylla looked into her eyes. Scylla’s eyes were full of desire. Raelle felt as though she were dancing with a siren. The girls jumped up and down to the music singing along. Scylla turned around pressing her back to Raelle’s front. 

Raelle wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist grinding against her. She leaned in close whispering in Scylla’s ear. “I wish I could dance with the real you.” She whispered in Scylla’s ear. Scylla smiled at this pressing further into Raelle wrapping arms around Raelle’s neck from behind. 

When Scylla looked ahead she noticed Tally dancing with Vincent except she was looking directly at her. It was odd. Her gaze was intense. Scylla thought she’d break the awkwardness giving her a smile. Tally didn’t smile back. Scylla turned around leaning close to Raelle whispering in her ear. “I’ll be back.” Raelle nodded letting the girl walk off towards the bathroom. 

Scylla walked in turning on the light. Before she knew it someone had pushed her in even further shutting the door behind them. “What the…? Tally? What are you doing?” Scylla asked confused. “What are you doing here?” Tally asked angrily. “What do you mean? I’m here with Rael—“ “I know it’s you Scylla!” Tally shouted. Scylla’s eyes widened in fear. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla face confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist: 
> 
> All Time Low by Jon Bellion
> 
> Strange Boy by The Shacks
> 
> Baby You’re a Haunted House by Gerard Way

“Please, let me explain.” Scylla pleaded. “Use your normal face! Tally demanded. “You can—“ “USE YOUR NORMAL FACE” Tally repeated more forcefully this time. Scylla was taken back by this. She hadn’t seen Tally like this before. Scylla took a deep breath, grabbing the lighter out of her pocket and setting her face on fire. 

**********  
Raelle was walking down the hallway towards the bathroom at this moment. She stopped in place when she finally came face to face with the scene. Scylla’s normal face had appeared. “NOOOOOOO!” Raelle cried. Tally turned around seeing this. “How could you keep this from us Raelle?! We’re a unit!” Tally asked. 

“Hey guys why are you all back h...WHAT THE FUCK?” Abigail shouted when she saw Scylla. Raelle looked at Scylla with frightened eyes. She was terrified of what was to come. They would definitely report back to Alder. 

**************  
All Time Low by Jon Bellion played at a low volume. The guys had been sent home so the girls could talk. Raelle and Scylla sat on the couch holding each other’s hands. “So, that’s what happened. If you want to tell General Alder go ahead. We’ve all killed someone before! I didn’t mean to!” Raelle said passionately. She held back tears forming in her eyes. 

She felt Scylla squeeze her hand. Looking over at her she once again got lost in the brunette’s eyes. She would do anything for her. “I love you.” Scylla whispered. “I love you too.” Raelle replied. Scylla smiled that infectious smile leaning in to kiss Raelle. Raelle leans in crashing their lips together. It started with a peck but began to grow deeper. “Fucking shoot me now.” Abigail commented. 

“Guys! Hey guys! Stop!” Tally cried causing them to pull apart and turn their attention back to them. “Sorry guys.” Raelle said unable to hold back a blush. The two stole another glance at each other. Scylla bit her lip mischievously. Raelle’s eyes widened before she turned her attention back to Abigail and Tally. “That still doesn’t change the mass amounts of innocent people she’s killed. Even Graves! Scylla was spree!” Abigail went on. 

“I know. And I wish I could change that, but I can’t. All I can do is do the right thing from now till as long as I live.” Scylla said softly, smiling at both of them. Both of them looked as though they were under a spell. “Why do I automatically want to believe everything you say when I look into your eyes?” Abigail asked. “I think she’s a siren.” Tally said getting lost in Scylla’s eyes. 

“Killed her girlfriend who caught her with her ex turned sapphic lover in the woods. What macabre lesbian novel did we fall into?” Abigail asked. Scylla laughed at this. Raelle smiled, getting slight hope that everything was going to be okay. 

***************  
Tally and Abigail had gone to bed. It was now 3am. Raelle and Scylla had decided to sit in front of the fire. Strange Boy by The Shacks played from inside. Scylla sat on Raelle’s lap under a blanket. Raelle smelled the familiar smell of pomegranates as Scylla’s head rested on her shoulder. 

The mountains stood tall in the far distance. “I’m happy you’re here.” Raelle said, finally breaking the silence. The sound of fire crackling rang through the space around them. Scylla smiles sitting up so she could look into the blonde’s eyes. Raelle could feel butterflies in her stomach. “You’re so beautiful.” Raelle whispered, unable to take her eyes away from Scylla.

“Flatterer.” Scylla replied with a smirk. She leaned in close, crashing their lips together. Raelle kissed Scylla roughly, slipping her hands under her shirt coming into contact with soft skin. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. Scylla gasped in Raelle’s mouth when Raelle softly squeezed her breasts. Scylla shifted her position so that she was now straddling Raelle. 

Raelle moves her arms down to Scylla’s waist pulling her closer. Scylla’s tongue begged for entrance which Raelle granted. Their tongues moved rhythmically within each other’s mouth. Scylla smirked against Raelle’s lips. “Out here? What if someone sees us?” Scylla moaned as Raelle kissed her passionately. 

“Don’t...care.” Raelle practically growled deepening the kiss. Raelle stood up causing Scylla to gasp. Scylla’s legs were wrapped around Raelle’s waist as Raelle carried her inside. 

**************  
The girls clapped along to Baby You’re a Haunted House by Gerard Way. They began singing along to the music as Abigail drove through the mountains. Everyone has giant smiles plastered on their faces. This weekend had started out hectic but had ended up being amazing. Scylla has gotten to bond with the other girls of the Bellweather Unit. 

Raelle stole a glance at Scylla who was still singing along to the music. Raelle felt her heart speed up. Looking at her she knew this was the girl she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Scylla’s eyes fell on Raelle’s. Scylla bit her lip before giving her an infectious smile. Her eyes seemed to brighten up. “I love you.” Raelle mouthed. “I love you more.” Scylla mouthed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars! How about that finale last night? What a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the book. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
